


As long as you love me

by Minracha



Series: Blessings wait for you ✨ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, K-pop References, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Music, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minracha/pseuds/Minracha
Summary: What would you do if your neighbor blasts 00s English music through your window?Well, I don't know about you but Seo Changbin takes revenge by playing K-pop and not anything normal, it's our favorite Bubblegum songs :)





	As long as you love me

"Not again" Changbin murmers to himself and rolls his eyes. He just woke up from a nap so he rolls around the bed and closes his ears with a pillow.

It was back, he could hear Linkin Park blasting through his window on high volume. Cons of having your window align with your neighbour's? You hear 00's songs playing in high volume for 9 of your 24 hours. 

Changbin sucks at English but at this point he's sure he can belt out the lyrics to Backstreet Boys' _'As long as you love me'_ in perfect English without a single error. I think it's obvious which song his neighbour loves the most. 

His neighbour Jisung was a chaos, he dances around the room and raps to songs with a thick Malaysian accent, yes he's Malaysian that's what Changbin heard from his mother who heard it from her friend who heard it from Jisung's mother herself. But Jisung was cute, pretty cute, shy at school but he's heard he's a nice person. 

Changbin waits for a while hoping that the songs would stop on its own, he even closes his window to reduce the noise, but the walls aren't really that thick honestly. Eight songs into the playlist he catches himself unconsciously humming along to _Bye Bye Bye_ and he smacks himself on the forehead.

"Revenge time" Changbin whispers under his breath and grabs his ear muffs and walks over to his speakers. He puts his speaker on full volume and plays K-pop. _Perfect._  
He's thankful no one's at home right now because he knows he would be disowned the second NCT Dream's _'Chewing Gum'_ starts booming through the speakers, it's so loud that the glass on his window is an inch away from shattering.  
Changbin leans on his window sill resting his chin on his palm and smirks as he watches Jisung shut off his current song and walk towards his window, obviously uncomfortable with the noise. 

"Hey, uhm, Changbin right?" He leans on his window sill too, ruffling his hair in the process.

He's... gotten... prettier somehow? Changbin knew Han Jisung was cute but now that he sees him, messy hair, an oversized white shirt clinging onto his thin frame and blue ripped jeans, scratch cute he's just so damn attractive.

Changbin remembers he hasn't replied yet so shouts a "Yeah it's me" over the noise. 

"Hyung, can you like, reduce the volume?"

"Not until you stop annoying me everyday you dick" Changbin mutters under his breath. 

"What?" Jisung screams. 

"I said I will, lemme just-" Changbin walks back to his speakers and switches it off. 

"I didn't take you for the bubblegum K-pop kind of guy" Jisung chuckles. 

Changbin resists the urge to say that he played it just to piss off the younger instead he smiles sarcastically, "Oh one or two pops up in my playlist"

Jisung grins back warmly, the sarcasm obviously going right through him. 

\---

This happens 4 more times and the 5th time Changbin sees Jisung again is when N'syncs _'It's gonna be me'_ blasts right through his window.  
"Fucking hell" Changbin says rolling his eyes and looks out of his window, "when is he gonna learn"

And sure Jisung is dancing like a madman, making up his own choreography along the way but rose settles on Changbin's high cheekbones when he finally notices the younger is shirtless. 

So Changbin does what he has to do, walks right to his speakers and starts playing the Bubblegum playlist he particularly curated for this situation.  
This time he even drags the speakers as close to his window as possible.  
He puts on his ear muffs and presses play. 

Orange Caramel's _'Catallena'_ starts playing at a loud volume and this time Changbin doesn't even look towards the younger's window for a reaction cause he can't watch the shirtless boy again.  
He settles down on his bed heaving a sigh. 

Suddenly his phone rings and he sees his mom's name flash on it, _wasn't she right downstairs? what's wrong?_  
He lowers the volume on the speakers a bit and picks the phone and his mom screams for his _'deafass'_ to come down since he has a guest over.  
~~Jeez, so much for respect in this family.~~

He switches off the music and walks downstairs wondering who is dropping by now, Seungmin said he had to go to the library, Hyunjin said he had to go out with his sister so it could be neither of them. 

"Who is it mom?" Changbin asks absentmindedly. He stops abruptly when he sees Jisung at the door, playing with strings of his light grey hoodie, he looks up at the elder and smiles softly.  
Well atleast the younger put on a hoodie. 

Changbin walks down the rest of the stairs, "what's up?" 

"The music, uhm, it got loud, I couldn't call you through the noise so I thought I would just come over" Jisung says fidgeting with his fingers now.  
Changbin snorts and the younger screws his face in confusion.

"Ah sorry" Changbin smirks, "I'll take care of the volume the next time"

"Okay" Jisung replies and bows, "I'll see myself out then hyung" he turns around and grabs the door knob. 

"Wait!" Changbin is unsure why he said that, it's like something took over him. 

"Yeah?" Jisung asks eyes flicking back up to the shorter. 

"N-nothing, you can go" Changbin laughs it off nervously, "bye"

"Uh okay bye hyung" Jisung replies, confusion still written over his face. 

_"What the fuck Changbin? What were you gonna do inviting him into your house? Ask out for a date? Not even your music tastes match"_ Changbin murmers to himself rolling his eyes.

\---

For 3 days after that there is no music. 

The first day Changbin is absolutely ecstatic about the peace.  
The second day he is weirded out but brushes it off.  
The third day he is concerned, he tries to peep into the other's room and either there's no one there or Jisung's sleeping.

So he tries to test if the younger is at home.  
He walks to his speakers and puts it at just above average volume (not too loud) and hits play. He feels the loud music to _'Boombayyah'_ fill his room and leans against the window to see if he can catch Jisung. 

There is no reaction until the whole song finishes, Changbin sighs when he realizes the boy isn't in his room. So he makes a slow walk over to his speaker as _Bboom Bboom_ starts playing. 

"Is it girl groups today?" he hears a voice yell. 

Changbin stops in his tracks and turns around trying to contain his excitement. He watches Jisung throw his bag on his bed and walk towards the window. He was clad in a red bomber jacket and black ripped jeans, his hair was set neatly unlike all the mess during their past encounters. 

Changbin blushes and answers the previously asked question, "yeah I guess" he scratches the back of his head. 

"Ah I love this chorus!" He exclaims when the chorus comes on after the first verse and starts dancing to it, nailing the steps with happiness.

The elder laughs after he's done, "I didn't know you knew girl group dances, well actually I didn't know you listened to K-pop at all"

The other giggles, "it's due to dance classes, they make us practice the weirdest stuff"  
Changbin nods and grins

"Do you dance?" Jisung asks after a second.  
"Not really, I'm pretty bad" the other replies scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah that's bad, I really wanted to dance the chorus with you" Jisung says flashing a huge grin, a grin Changbin's never seen before and he swears his breath hitches because it's so damn adorable, it's the kind of smile which reaches the eyes and his gums are revealed and Changbin swears his tooth is gonna ache of the sweetness.

The elder laughs hesitantly at his thoughts, blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks as he goes to switch off the music once the current song is over to distract himself, he trips on the way and hopes the younger doesn't notice it.

_Why does he seem smitten with his annoying neighbour?_

\---

Changbin is hunched over his Literature assignment when the noise is back. He groans and holds his head and wishes he could get those three peaceful days back.  
With no energy this time, Changbin walks over to his window and waves his hand vigorously so that the younger can notice it.  
And the younger does within sometime and lowers the volume, "Yes hyung?"

"Can you like shut that thing down for today? I have an assignment due tomorrow and I legit can't think" the elder pouts 

Jisung smiles and shuts the music off, "Anything for you hyung!"

"Thanks" 

"Can I know which assignment is it?" Jisung asks leaning against his window in a curious posture.  
"It's Korean literature, a headache" Changbin smiles sadly.  
The younger's eyes light up, "Ah, my favorite! I can help you hyung"  
The other scoffs, "I don't think so"  
"Trust me hyung, my dad's a literature major, he's taught me way too much stuff" the younger giggles.  
Changbin seems to think it over for a minute before nodding and smiling, "Come over then"

Changbin regrets it as soon as Jisung steps inside his house, the younger is in the same white shirt as the other day and black ripped jeans now instead of blue ones, hair brushed back in a hurry. He looks too good for someone who didn't even try to look good. Changbin pulls the sleeves of his jumper down, suddenly conscious of how messy he looks, hair sticking out in all directions because he was pulling at it over the assignment, a grey jumper which says "Free hugs" and a pair of sweatpants. Fuck. He didn't think it through when he invited the younger over. 

"Hyung?" Jisung puts an abrupt end to the other's train of thoughts which makes the elder snaps out of it.  
"Yeah? I-i mean, come in, uh up there" Changbin points up and starts walking up the staircase. 

Jisung follows the elder into his room and Changbin is so thankful for his tidy habits because his room is clean enough to save him from any more embarrassment.  
"You can sit on the bed"  
"This room looks way better when you're in it than when you see it from my room" Jisung chuckles as he sits down on the bed.  
Changbin chuckles too in response and grabs his books from the study table and sits on the floor in front of the bed.  
"Aish hyung sit up here" Jisung pats on the space next to him.  
The elder smiles up at him, "I'm not comfortable writing on the bed, it's okay" 

"Okay then, I'll come down"

"You don't have to-"

"I'm already down, fight me hyung" Jisung smirks as he settles right next to the elder.

Changbin blushes a bit as Jisung grabs the pen from his hand and clicks it open, "So mission: complete Binnie hyung's assignment commence!" 

"Binnie hyung?" The elder asks looking at the other.  
"Yeah, don't you like it?" Jisung asks, his voice becoming smaller at the end of the sentence.  
Changbin laughs a bit and shakes his head, "I love it"

\---

"Hey, uhm thanks once again" Changbin says approaching Jisung who was about to open the main door to leave.  
The younger turns his back on the door and leans on it, "Hyung" he starts and rolls his eyes, "I already said 'you're welcome' and 'it's nothing' a million times" he says air-quoting the words and laughing.  
Changbin feels like he's losing his mind, a sudden urge to kiss Jisung taking over his senses and he's unable to resist it as he moves closer to the younger. 

"H-hyung?" Jisung asks unsure, gulping hard, his eyes flickering from the elder's eyes to his lips.  
Changbin leans in towards the other's lips but the other turns away at the last second, landing a kiss on his left cheek instead. 

Changbin widens his eyes at what happened and steps away as he gains his senses again, he trips on his own feet and falls on his butt, "Fuck, I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to, i-oh my god"  
The younger who was wide eyed too and his face flushed bright red coughs a bit, "It's-it's okay, I was just, I-i panicked, I'm sorry"  
He holds a hand out to the shorter and gets him up.  
"I'll leave then" 

"Y-yes, you can-" Changbin nods at the door. 

The younger then just exits, his hands pressed to his red cheeks. 

Changbin lets out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding and slides down against the wall to sit, bringing his cold sweaty palm to his hot cheeks in the process.  
"What the fuck just happened?" He asks himself dragging his palm down his face in pure regret. 

\---

There's no music for another 4 days and Changbin doesn't want to check if the younger is in his room either.  
On the 5th day, he starts worrying, he hasn't seen Jisung in the school building nor any place they usually spot each other like the canteen or the basketball ground. 

Changbin is sitting at the canteen with Minho and Hyunjin, picking at his lunch instead of eating it. 

"Hey you okay there?" Minho asks concerned.  
Changbin snaps out of his thoughts and nods, "Y-yeah, I'm just not hungry" he replies and pushes his tray away. 

"Aww what happened to our Binbin hyung? You generally steal from me to eat because you say your tray isn't enough" Hyunjin asks cuddling up to the side of Changbin and pouting  
"I'm not well Hyunjin-ah" Changbin tries to fake a smile at the younger when he suddenly remembers something.  
"Hey, uhm do you know Han Jisung?" 

Hyunjin seems to think it over for a few seconds before replying, "I think I know him, he's in some of my classes, I heard he's a good dancer, haven't talked to him though"

"Oh" Changbin says his face falling as he sighs. 

Hyunjin makes eye contact with Minho trying to ask what happened but the elder just shrugs, _I don't know._

"I think Seungmin knows him better, they've talked a few times" Hyunjin adds looking at Changbin.  
"Really?" Changbin asks eyes brightening and then coughs to hide his excitement, "I mean, he knows him? Th-that's nice" he repeats in a less excited tone. 

"Can I know what is happening?" Minho asks furrowing his eyebrows.  
"N-nothing hyung, I just, I need to go" Changbin says and abruptly gets up from the table, "See y'all after school or something"  
"Hyung!" Hyunjin whines but the other just leaves muttering a small sorry. 

As soon as Changbin is out of the canteen, he takes out his phone and dials Seungmin's number. 

"Whoa, Changbin hyung? How do you even have my number?" Seungmin asks as soon as he picks the phone, not even giving space for a hello. 

"We're friends you dick" Changbin replies shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. 

"The last time you called me was uhm I think on my birthday, oh no wait, it was the day after my birthday because you forgot when my birthday was" the younger scoffs. 

"Okay, I'm sorry Minnie, but I just-, can you tell me if you know a Jisung?"

"Jisung? Do you mean Han Jisung?" 

"Yeah, that-that one"

"Yeah I do know him, actually he's right here with me now, do you wanna talk?" 

Changbin freezes at that, he wasn't ready for that answer, "No-no, I just wanted to know, thanks bye Seungmin"  
He cuts the call before he can hear the other's answer. He sighs and collects his thoughts slowly.  
He then texts Seungmin.

**Spawn of Satan**

**Me:** Send Jisung's number

\---

Jisung's phone is on the study table and the owner is on sitting on the bed staring at it.  
Changbin took his phone number.  
Changbin wanted to talk to him. 

Jisung wasn't purposely avoiding the elder all these days, he was just too awkward to confront him after the series of events. He touches his left cheek where the other had kissed him and smiles to himself.  
Maybe he likes his neighbour a little too much. 

When Seungmin told him that Changbin asked about him and even asked his number, Jisung's heart pounded at 100 miles an hour.

And now he's waiting for that one phone call or that one text to be sent. It's been 4 and half hours since Changbin took his phone number. Call Jisung desperate and he would agree that he is.  
Jisung didn't take the elder's phone number though, he is scared he would call the other up out of the same desperation. So, he sits there on his bed, legs bouncing up and down out of anticipation for his phone to light up with something.

_Nothing._

\---

It's 10 hours later, when Jisung settles in his bed and gets cozy that his phone lights up with a notification.

 **Unknown number:** hey it's me Changbin  
**Me:** Hi

__

 **Binnie hyung:** are you free to talk?  
**Me:** i was gonna sleep but sure  
**Binnie hyung:** open your window  
**Me:** what  
**Binnie hyung:** just open it! 

\---

Jisung stumbles out of his bed almost tripping due to his messy floor and reaches his window, opening it quickly.  
And Changbin is placing a ladder between the two windows from his room and climbing on it, shaking in fear.  
Jisung just stands and watches everything in amusement, a laugh bubbling at the bottom of his throat but he doesn't dare let it out.  
"Are you sure you can do this hyung?"

"Shut up, I've done this before, let me just concentrate"

"How many times have you done this before?" Jisung asks chuckling. 

"Uh" the elder trembles again, _he's almost there_ , "Z-zero?"

When the elder is close enough Jisung grabs him by his hand and pulls him into his room.  
After the ladder is safely placed in the younger's room, Changbin dusts off any dirt on his clothes and sighs, "That was fun, remind me to never ever do it again"

Jisung laughs, "You're cute"

"What?"

"N-nothing, what's up? What did you wanna talk about?" The younger asks leading the other towards his bed to sit down.  
"Oh, th-that, I just wanted to say" Changbin scratches the back of his head in hesitance, "ugh, I'm uhm sorry for that day? I must've made you uh uncomfortable" 

Jisung smiles and takes the shorter's hand into his, "Don't be sorry hyung. It was my fault, I shouldn't have turned my face away, especially when I wanted it too, I think I just panicked cause it was so sudden"

Changbin nods slowly and then his eyes widen in realization, "wait, y-you wanted it?" 

Jisung nods, blush spreading rapidly across his features, "I like you hyung" he confesses moving closer to the other.

"Am I dreaming?" Changbin asks, looking at the other in disbelief, he then pinches his hand, wincing when it hurts.  
"No" Jisung giggles and cups the elder's face, "why would you be dreaming?"  
Changbin gulps as he looks into the younger's eyes, "i-i don't know" 

Jisung's gaze flickers down to Changbin's lips and he leans in, both their lips meet halfway in a soft kiss, lips moving together smoothly, it's something neither of them have felt before, if Jisung had to express it in a literary way, he would say that the butterflies in his stomach have set free and are fluttering around his room in joy. He smiles when Changbin sighs into the other's mouth, finally relaxing to the younger's touch.  
They part after a good amount of time, leaving a lingering taste of each other in their mouths. And Changbin hides his flushed face behind his hands and Jisung pulls it away murmering a _'you're so adorable hyung'_

"i think i-i should go" The elder says biting his lower lip. 

"No Stay hyung" 

Changbin peeps into his room and thinks it over for a while, "Are you sure?"  
Jisung nods confidently beaming.

"Okay, only if you share your playlist with me" Changbin winks.

"I thought you hated my playlist!" the younger says holding a hand over his mouth in fake shock. 

"No! Who would hate those iconic songs?"

Jisung laughs, "True, but only if you share your bubblegum playlist with me"  
Changbin raises a confused eyebrow at that. 

"What? I secretly love K-pop, especially the bubblegum stuff, just for you, don't tell anyone" Jisung says smirking and holding a finger over his lips.

Changbin giggles and pulls the finger away and replacing it with a chaste kiss, "I like you so much goddamnit"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not even sure why y'all read this mess XD I tried, I'm sorry if it was shitty.  
> Fun fact: the basic concept of this story was taken from my friend's life when she told her neighbor keeps playing Backstreet Boys at full volume :P
> 
> Leave a Kudo/Comment and let me know how I did!


End file.
